Someday I'll Be Up There!
by Tensaiga
Summary: Two years ago Ash became the master. Two years ago Misty went back to take care of the Gym, and so did Brock. Now two years later Ash is getting married and it’s not Misty up there… who is it? AAML
1. Just the Beginning

**Title:** Someday I'll Be Up There!

**Chapter 1:** Just The Beginning!

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Rin (15) Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame (16) Sesshomaru (17)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1388

**Page: **4

**DISCLAIMER**: (1) I don't own the pokemon crew, but I wish I did!

**Summary: **It was two years after Ash became the Pokemon Master. It was today that he was getting married. The only thing is that it's not Misty up there. Who is it?

* * *

Just like the week it was another Saturday morning. The sun was high above the gym and many people walked around outside, either relaxing, playing, or doing some work, which was required of them by their parents, friends, or something that they on their own wanted to do.

It seemed like the perfect day, as if no one was having a problem, but no, one girl by the name of Misty Waterflower, was having the worst day of her life. Yet you couldn't help but wonder how anything could go wrong, when she is alone in a gym all by her lonesome.

It took many years of working, hard labor, and excruciating pain, along with tears for Misty to be where she is today. Everyone in the world knew that she was now part of the Cerelean Sisters, but that wasn't it either.

Now that she had the fame, it didn't seem as much. There was no actually glory in it, or anything that made you seem warm inside. The truth was that her sisters still acted like the snobby girls they were leaving her for a trip every now and then. Sometimes they would make her clean the gym because it was too much for their delicate fingers, even if it was putting tape on a ripped piece of paper.

Not only that, but reporters seemed to be at every corner that she was at. They took pictures of her, and sometimes Misty thought that she would go blind due to all those flashes right in her eye or somewhere close.

Her sisters had threatened her to act "perfect" in front of the cameras or they would throw her out of the gym, but Misty told them that it was fine, because she lived away from the gym for a while before coming back to it, which shut her sisters up for a while, knowing that there wasn't much they could do to stop her.

Still, Misty obeyed just wanting them to leave her alone instead of making her dress more like a girl, or like her sisters, which was even worse then actually dressing up as a girl, but since Misty was used to her shorts and tank top whenever she needed new clothes she would get shorts and tank tops to satify herself.

This isn't how she had meant for her life to be. She didn't want to grow old and die in the family gym. She didn't want to be known as one of the Curelean Sisters. She wanted to be known as Misty. Just Misty, but that's not all that bothered her. What was she missing? What wasn't there?

Coming out of her thoughts Misty walked over to her Togepi, the egg shaped creature with the many circles on it's body looked up at Misty. "Come on Togepi we have to get to Crystal Falls and fast!" she cried out as she started to run towards the door in urgency.

Togepi slowly lifted itself up and looked at it's mother and master. "Why?" he questioned as he started to walk over.

This wasn't a surprise to Misty, because over the years her Togepi had learned psychic. It gave it the ability to talk to humans, but it could already talk to other pokemon. It served as a link between the two species, but Misty didn't really care. She was just happy that she could talk to him now and could understand what he wanted instead of guessing.

She was really proud of her Togepi. Mostly because of his first word, which was Misty. "I'll explain in the car." Misty shortly replied as she and Togepi raced to the car, jumping in.

**Flashback**

Misty sat on the couch in the gym. She blew her bangs out of her face while watching re – runs of old shows, and looking through her old albums, which contained picture of her along with her friends while she traveled around.

Most pictures were wish Ash, while some were with Brock, everything else was just people she met, or cool things she had seen along the way.

No one had come to the gym today. It was really quiet. The only reason that Misty could think of was that since the water badge was the hardest to get now that she was back many people would rather level up their pokemon before actually coming to challenge her, but even then some of them lost.

The mail came and Misty slowly got up heading towards the door to pick it up. When she got there she picked it up and sifted through it voicing what it was. "Mail, mail, mail, mail, Brock, mail, mail, mail… wait…" she said as she shifted back to the one that was from Brock.

She quickly opened it up and read it for what seemed like the millionth time. She couldn't believe what it said. Her sisters were once again gone on another trip, to who knew where, because they decided that they needed another trip after the 3 – year trip around the world. Once again she couldn't believe what it said and read it out loud just to sure that she wasn't dreaming this all up.

_Misty,_

_Hey! It's Brock. Long time isn't it? Sorry I haven't been in contact lately, it's because something it wrong with your phone, because it won't let me call. Then again it could be something wrong with my phone. Anyway can you call me as soon as you get this? I need to talk to you it's urgent. You will not believe that I have to tell you so call me A.S.A.P. Thanks!_

_Brock_

All that went through Misty's mind was, what could Brock want? It wasn't like they had much contact lately for her to have done something. So just like the letter said, she went and called Brock at the Pewter Gym. What else would she do? She had nothing else to do and none of the trainers were here to battle her anyway.

At Pewter City Gym a ringing could be heard throughout the gym. The familiar call of the bird reached the ears of the people inhabiting the gym and soon went to get it as to not miss the call, just in case it was important.

Ring, ring, phone call, phone call, ring, ring...

"Coming! Hello, Pewter City Gym Brock speaking how may I help you?" Brock answered automatically.

"Brock it's me Misty!"

"Hey Misty!" answered Brock cheerfully.

"You asked me to call?" asked Misty getting straight to the point.

"Did you hear Ash's getting married. Is it you?" asked Brock seriously.

"Ash? You mean the kid I hung out with when I was small. The one the only Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked shocked.

"Yeah!" answered Brock.

"No it's not me. He didn't even invite me!" Misty sadly replied.

"Man, well let me tell you they're having a wedding in Crystal Falls." Informed Brock.

"God damn you Ash... When?" swore Misty.

"This Saturday, it gives you 5 days to get there!" supplied Brock.

Brock hoped that his friend would get there in time. He thought that Ash was making a great mistake, when getting married to someone that he didn't even know about. He could tell that something was wrong when Misty didn't call about the wedding, and quickly wrote a letter. "Okay, I'm on my way. How about you though?" asked Misty.

"He's picking us up by pokemon or something on Friday!" replied Brock.

"I've got to go. I have to go ruin a wedding..." whispered Misty as she hung up the phone.

**Readers,**

**I'm fixing this story up for what is the 3rd time … no wait it's the 4th time. I just wanted to make these damned chapters longer, so I made it longer by a whole page!**

** Tensaiga**


	2. I Object!

**Title:** Someday I'll Be Up There!

**Chapter 2:** I Object!

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Ash, Misty (19), Brock (23)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **982

**Page: **3

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything that is related to pokemon, except some games, card, dolls, etc…

**Summary: **Two years ago Ash became the master. Two years ago Misty went back to take care of the Gym, and so did Brock. Now two years later Ash is getting married and it's not Misty up there… who is it? (AAML)

* * *

It was back to reality and not the flashback that had occurred just minutes ago. It was Thursday and Misty was trying to get all her things into the car so she could race over to Crystal Falls. She didn't understand why she hadn't left earlier and just not had to worry. There was a cruise that was taking them to Crystal Falls yesterday, but Misty decided that she would rather drive, which was quite un - logical.

Now as Misty hurried throughout the gym, locking it up, making sure she had everything, while making sure that she was still on track as to get to Crystal Falls on time, she realized that the cruise would have been simpler to take instead of all this trouble. Then again taking the cruise would have meant that less work, but Misty was stubborn and did everything her own way instead of following the crowd.

There was only one advantage that Misty was happy for. It was the fact that Crystal Falls wasn't that far from Cerulean City. It was actually just on the other side of Mount Moon, which also wasn't that far from the gym. There was only one reason why some people had a wedding at Crystal Falls. It was known that when the Clefairy and Clefable came to Kanto, some of the moonstones were left near the waterfall.

Slowly as time passed by the crystals grew and soon the crystals covered the walls on the outside of the cave in small specs and sometimes-big chunks. The weird thing was that the crystals that were in the cave never grew; only the ones on the outside grew the magnificent chunks they were. Still not may people put thought into it because the beauty it possessed blinded them.

To make it to Crystal Falls, it wasn't a simple walk. It actually took about 2 entire days to make it across. It was true to get there Misty would have to break some laws, maybe get some tickets, but she was find with that. It wasn't for her it was for Ash. When Misty and Togepi finally got into the car Misty started driving as well as explaining what had happened. "Togepi it all started when I got Brock's letter…" started of Misty.

After telling the story in great detail to Togepi, Togepi went to bed in the car. Misty on the other hand was just wondering why this happened and who was the lucky girl that would marry Ash. _Maybe it's a girl that he met. Maybe he was forced to. Who knows what Ash is capable of doing? _It's not like she dressed up to stop a wedding. She was in a rush to stop something before it broke her. If she didn't stop the wedding and see who the bride was, many things could go wrong… most importantly, her heart would break.

It was 2 days later when Misty was still on the road heading towards her destination. She took a few stops every now and then but otherwise it was always for a few minutes or to get food when she got hungry. It was 8 o'clock in the morning right now. She parked across the field and saw many cars parked, probably for the wedding. She ran with Togepi in her arms trying not to wake him up, but failed miserably. She ran across the filed, just to be stopped by a guard.

"Sorry miss, you can't enter without an invitation." Said the guard putting out a hand stopping her.

"I know the Pokemon Master Ash okay?" Misty sighed and panted.

"That's what they all say, plus you don't even look like you're here for a wedding." Answered the guard looking her over once again.

Misty could here the Priest talking to everyone there. _"Does anyone object to these to being..."_

"Ahh! I need to get in there!" screamed Misty.

"Sorry miss I can't let you in." he objected.

"I'm sorry to do this, but actually, I'm not!" Misty shouted as she raised her hand.

With those words, she punched the guard knocking him out, and then threw open the door grabbing everyone's attention. There was no way that she was going to miss her best friends wedding and also without knowing who the "lovely" bride was. It was simply barbaric.

Misty ran inside. "I object!" she shouted without a second thought.

Everyone peered at her with his or her two eyes. There she was Misty Waterflower, with her short blue tank, and white shorts, with brown boots. Everyone gasped as they saw the sight before their eyes. "Misty?" asked Ash as he rubbed his eyes making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Everyone I object Ash getting married to her!" Misty pointed an accusing finger.

"Why Misty?" whispered Ash, but she heard.

"It was suppose to be me up there not Violet!" cried Misty.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**I wrote this story before the whole "new" Hoenn region. May didn't exist. Thank fully! Sorry for May Lovers. I don't like May because she took Misty's position and Ash is completely okay with it. Stupid Jackass! Hey guys! Okay I'm updating all my stories now because I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks. Japan here I come. Anyway so as a present I undated all my stories or am on the verge of. Have fun and review!**

**It'd be cool if people would serious write AAML for Ash and Misty / AAmL for Ash and May… makes it easier to differentiate the difference!**


	3. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
